Falling Stars
Falling Stars are a central mechanic of LegendGear 2. The materials they provide are used in crafting most of the magical items in the mod, and the conditions under which they appear encourage exploration and adventure at night. Occurrence When in the dark under an open sky, a player will occasionally have a star fall from the sky nearby. Each time a star falls, it is preceded by a distinctive loud noise; this is a player's cue to look up and see the direction the star is falling from. When it lands, it will cause an explosion that damages creatures (but not blocks) nearby. Once it lands, the star will soon dwindle away and vanish, so it is important to quickly find and collect it. A star that lands on sand will create Starry Sand at its impact point. When a star is collected before it vanishes, it produces one Star Piece and 15 experience points, and fully refills a player's magic bar. If the star vanishes, it will leave behind a single Stardust and 5 experience points instead. Falling stars will also deliver rewards obtained from spirit offering rituals; these stars break apart into experience points on impact, and cannot be collected. Stars fall twice as often during a full moon, slightly more often than usual if a player is wearing a Wish Ring, and may fall more frequently if a player hunts monsters at night. Materials The primary material from falling stars is Star Pieces. These can be broken apart into 3 Stardust, or combined into a Starstone. If a player holds right-click with a Star Piece in hand, it can be imbued with 3 experience levels, becoming an Infused Star Piece, which in turn can be broken into Infused Stardust or combined into Infused Starstone. Stardust and Infused Stardust can be recombined, but it takes 4 of them to make one Star Piece; some material is lost in the process. Uses Stardust * Combine with sand to make Starry Sand, which can be smelted into Starglass * Right-clicked on any block in creative mode to summon a Falling Star Infused Stardust * Is an ingredient for Dimensional Catalyst, Abstraction Gel, Azure Feathers, and Starsteel * Sprinkled on a Ritual Locus to complete a ritual * Sprinkled on a Bookshelf to obtain the Ritual Primer book Infused Star Piece * Used to craft a great many magical items, including staves, tomes, charms, and rings Starstone * Can be placed as a block, providing light * if placed in a Starwell, will cause its beam at night to behave as if it were always a full moon * if placed on an active Sky Lens, will increase the beam's power and height to a moderate degree Infused Starstone * Can be placed as a block, providing light, and shining with a rainbow sheen * if placed in a Starwell, will cause its beam at night to always be at full height even during the day * Is a component in crafting a Wish Ring * if placed on an active Sky Lens, will increase the beam's power and height significantly Offering Value All star-derived materials will be accepted as a spirit offering in a ritual, earning the following amounts of favor for a single piece, and increased proportionately for a stack: * Stardust: 30 (45 if infused) * Star Piece: 100 (150 if infused) * Starstone: 1000 (1500 if infused) Category:Items Category:World